Winter Drabblethon
by Gelsey
Summary: A livejournal group, romancingwizard, had a drabblethon last winter. There are various pairings, including: RonOC, GinnyHarry, HermioneSeverus, SeverusTonks, MollyArthur, BlaisePansy, SeverusLily, PercyPenelope, DracoHermione, CharlieOC.


The LiveJournal group, Romancingwizard, had a winter drabblethon challenge. These are my responses. Various pairings to be had.

Disclaimer: Anything HP isn't mine. However, Jani is mine.

** b Prompt: /b ** #9- roast goose

Roast goose, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce. Rolls, green beans. Danish, pies, cakes, breads, cookies. Iced tea, wine.

Ron looked at the spread, and then at the woman by his side. If possible, he loved her more than before, simply because her mum obviously cooked like a demon.

"Mrs. L., this looks bloody fabulous," he blurted out. His girlfriend elbowed him "Erm, fabulous, I mean."

The older woman laughed. "Anything for my Laura's new beau. I like to cook."

Liked to cook. Why hadn't he discovered deep-down South, American cooking before now? He'd never tease Laura about her American roots again.

b **Prompt: /b ** #15- evergreen

A note was on the table:

i _The wind so softly sighed  
And swayed so gently did the evergreen  
It reminded me of my lover's eyes  
Lighting up in surprise  
The day I made him mine._

Remember that Christmas, luv? Come find me. /i 

Harry smiled. His first thought (after the memory it conjured) was of how much her poetry had improved since she was eleven.

He went upstairs, to the bedroom that had been his when Grimmauld Place had been the home base during the war. On the bed lay Ginny, naked, waiting for him like she had ten years ago.

b **Prompt: /b ** #19- treacle fudge

She picked at the treacle fudge on her plate. It was hard, like Hagrid's had been ... she wondered if this pub was where he got the recipe. She closed her eyes against tears. It had been years since the war ended, years. Why did everything still hurt so much?

Cheesy Christmas music played in the background but it made everything worse - memories of holidays at Hogwarts attacked her next.

A hand touched her arm. She looked up, too soul-weary to reach for her wand. "Severus? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like some company on Christmas Eve."

b **Prompt:** /b #21- eggnog

Severus hadn't wanted to go to her home for Christmas. It wasn't that some of them were Muggles. It was that he was not a Christmasy person, and he hated parties.

He would much rather stay in, drink wine, and make love, thank you very much.

He sighed as she pulled him inside. He kept his peace when her father glared and her mother assessed. He didn't snidely comment on the garden gnome angel at the top of the tree. He didn't even refuse the eggnog, though he despised the concoction. No, he bore it.

Nymphadora owed him for this.

b **Prompt: /b ** #35 sequined gown

She looked in the mirror. Her reflection looked back, hair vividly red, contrasting drastically with her fair skin.

This time last year, she thought, she'd been in front of this very mirror, dressed in a sequined gown, ready for the annual Prewett New Year's Gala. This year, she was dressed in a new dressing gown (a present), her hand resting on her slightly rounded stomach.

She smiled as Arthur came up behind her. "Do you regret it?" he asked. He knew her too well, knew that she'd been thinking about changes this last year had brought.

"No. No, I don't."

b **Prompt: /b ** #38- singing

He arrived at home to hear her singing softly as she decorated. The slightly out-of-tune carol made him smile broadly. This was the first Christmas since the war that she had sung. She had taken initiative in the decorating before, but this year, there was joy.

He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "Arthur!" There was delight in her voice.

Yes, this was his wife, the woman he'd married. He'd feared for awhile that the war had stolen her from him forever.

But no, she was singing at Christmas again. Peace filled his slice of earth once more.

b **Prompt: /b ** #61- Dancing

Blaise surveyed the ballroom with dark eyes filled with boredom. Everyone was still milling around dance floor, blatting at each other like sheep. No one was dancing yet.

Then his gaze found someone who looked equally as bored, and slightly lost as well. His schoolmate, Pansy, leaned against a wall, beautiful and alone.

He moved silently to her side, offering his hand, and raised an eyebrow at her surprise. "You've never asked me to dance before."

"You've never seemed to want to dance with me before." Draco had always been there before.

She took his hand. Draco wasn't here now.

b **Prompt: /b ** #78- north wind

"Wait." Eyes closing for a brief second, she stopped. When she opened them again, familiar dark eyes met her green ones.

"I can't do this any more, Severus." Her voice was soft, heartbroken. Heartrending, for the man next to her.

"Lily, please," the words fell from his lips without permission.

"I'm pregnant." Stunned silence. "It's James'."

"Go back to your precious Potter then." The words were harsh; his voice was as sharp and cold as the north wind that chilled her even now.

And as unforgiving, it seemed. He never looked back as the snow slowly hid him from view.

b **Prompt: /b ** #86- Happy Christmas!

White snow battled black sky beyond the window pane. The fight was turbulent, gusty, and unwinable.

Percy could sympathize. His emotions were at war constantly, tearing, whipping, and rubbing his soul raw. He splayed a long fingered hand on the pane, feeling the cold leech in, making his skin as numb as his heart.

"Happy Christmas." The soft voice at his side made him jerk, surprised. He'd been so involved in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Penelope walk over.

Looking at her, he felt his heart thaw slightly, his soul grow a little warmer. "Happy Christmas, beloved," he replied.

b **Prompt:** /b #95- frost

The light reflected in his grey eyes the same way it reflected off the frost, a gleam in the predawn light. She could read tea leaves better than his gaze, so much time had passed.

"Why should I trust you again?" Blatant accusation ... you left, let them in.

"I had no choice." Look at me, trust me ... I made the right decision. "Now you don't, either."

She looked at the locket he held, remembered their secret meetings.

"Hermione, please."

Finally, she held out her hand. Draco twined their fingers, a reminder of the past and a promise of the future.

b **Prompt: /b ** #97- holiday travelers

The town was small. The people that passed probably thought them holiday travelers, and they were, really. Here on break from field work, a cosy getaway. One, she realized, where no one knew who they were; that they were master and apprentice, what she was, who he was.

Where they wouldn't have to keep their relationship secret.

Apparently, her red-headed companion came to the same conclusion, and now her back was against the wall, his arousal against her stomach. She grinned back wolfishly, not intimidated at all.

"And just what does Jani want for Christmas?" Charlie growled in her ear.


End file.
